


Maglor and the sea中文翻译

by cherrysweetie0617



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysweetie0617/pseuds/cherrysweetie0617
Summary: 新年快乐🎉🎉
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Maglor and the sea中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maglor and the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059371) by [Sylanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna). 



> 新年快乐🎉🎉

那是一个潮头很高的日子，玛格洛尔开启了他的流浪。那天他抛弃了家庭，和父辈的遗产，也是在那天，他感受到了自己最后一个兄弟的死亡。  
海风咆哮着吹起他的长发，使它们狂野地飘扬。玛格洛尔，费雅纳罗和诺丹妮尔之子，手中握着他父亲的造物。他的力道很大，尽管那第三块茜玛丽尔已经灼伤了他的血肉，现在比起一团火，它的感觉更像是蚀人的酸。玛格洛尔深感此两种痛苦，只想尽快解脱，然而他曾经发下的誓言仍牢牢地禁锢着他，另一方面，这灼烧感告诉他自己的追求毫无意义。他最终还是堕入了罪恶，活该承受维拉的惩罚。他的双手浸满鲜血——先是在澳阔泷迪，然后是隘口，再到多瑞亚斯，西瑞安河口的那次是最糟的——杀戮已经变得如此容易，他不值得怜悯，更不值得他所发誓要面对的虚无的黑暗。  
海水拍打着他的靴子，撅住了脚踝。很容易就能进入乌欧牟的领地，任它把他带走，玛格洛尔想着，只要走上最后几步，他就会得到甜蜜的解脱，在筋疲力尽后彻底安息。  
但他最终没有去，相反，他张开五指任茜玛丽尔从指间滑落。它落在沙滩上，被海水冲刷着，璀璨得仿佛从未受到玛格洛尔的玷污。放手后，他知道自己注定会遭受厄运。誓言将继续折磨他，但他不在乎。  
玛格洛尔转过身，眼睛仍紧盯着宝石。他思考了一会儿，想着要不要向乌欧牟祷告，宣告自己与家族誓言的决裂，紧接着他又想起了自己的命运和瓦尔妲的惩罚，心中隐隐作痛。维拉们不会聆听他的祈求。

潮水带走了宝钻，玛格洛尔知道他们不会再见了，于是他向西方走去，踏上了旅程。

一周后，玛格洛尔丢掉了他的竖琴。他的右手被茜玛丽尔灼伤严重，很可能不能再弹琴了，没必要随身带着没用的物件。到现在为止，感谢他作为精灵的愈合能力，疼痛已经消退，但是一道伤疤却横亘在手掌中。他的整个手掌都失去了知觉，没法活动了。  
他在最后一次放下这件乐器时流出了眼泪。理论上来讲，他本可以卖掉它，但是靠近城镇是危险的——任何一个埃尔达都一定会认出他，他们会绑住他，将其送往空虚之境。他不惧怕死亡，他只是害怕永恒的虚无。他的惩罚还远远没有结束。  
这把竖琴曾是埃尔隆德的礼物。在旧的那把被偷后，智者给了他一个惊喜。除了绑架过这对双胞胎，玛格洛尔深深地爱着他们，现在他十分庆幸他们没与自己在一起。他最后一次抚摸竖琴上雕刻的花纹。制作者的手艺很棒，他描绘出费诺里安的八芒星、奔马和浪花，并使之融合成一个有机的整体。玛格洛尔曾经很爱马。隘口，和马背上的骑手们，一度组成了他的家。  
现在，只有海岸保存了他的记忆，把竖琴带向远方。

玛格洛尔开始对大海讲述他漫长的一生。他有意从隘口讲起，就是在那里，他成为了如今的他。大海回以他温和的翻涌，令人舒缓，这就足够了。有时，玛格洛尔觉得那云后的落日是他见过最美的风景。当太阳被云彩遮蔽，只留下漫天余晖，像极了燃烧的船只的诡异再现——至少和芬国昐的队伍当初看到的地平线上的景色相似。

年复一年，他逐渐停止了倾诉，也停止了歌唱，玛格洛尔开始遗忘他那为人称道的词藻和歌曲，脑海中某个地方告诉他这是不健康的。他还活着，会从小农场的洗衣房里拿干净的衣服，吃他能找到的一切食物，或是干脆不吃。

有时他想象着被大海凝视，想象着海浪中裹挟的絮絮低语。这和旅人们经过时发出的声音不同。他可以躲开他们，但在大海的波涛面前，他无处遁形。  
“玛格洛尔，”大海在夜间呓语，沐浴在瓦尔妲的星光和提力安的灯火中。  
孤独的流浪者从未回应。这声音惊扰了他，他害怕它也是维拉们的惩罚，现在想想，他们的关心开始变得陌生。一定已经过了很长时间，他不知道究竟是多少年，但他能从日益沉重的双腿中感知到岁月的变迁。  
这个晚上，他并没有睡在冰冷的沙滩上。他爬上沙丘，卧于草荫之中，翌日醒来时，海水正漫过他的靴子，狂风吹透他凌乱的发间，昭示着春潮的到来。

潮水最终退去，只在潮迹里留下了残骸废料，大部分是朽木，来自船只亦或树木，玛格洛尔不会分辨。在碎屑之间有一些奇怪的金币，玛格洛尔捡起它们放进了包里，却不知道为什么这样做。

两天以后，他与一个小贩在一条临海街道上擦肩而过，那里现在被称为灰港。玛格洛尔来到这些地方时，通常不会上街，而是沿着海岸漫步，但刚刚来了一场风暴，这迫使他走上石路。  
“你好，旅行者。”那个惊喜的矮小商贩叫住他，“你看起来需要一些食物。”  
至少不是个精灵，玛格洛尔想着。他需要回答，却找不到合适的言辞，最终只是点了点头。  
“给我几个硬币，我就能给你风干的肉和一条面包。”小贩说。  
玛格洛尔就快要摇头了，他没有硬币，随后他想起了在海滩上捡起的那几枚，就在那个大海差点儿杀了他后的清晨。他用僵硬的手指勉强解开包裹，拿出了那几枚硬币。  
那个矮小的人类见此情景喜出望外，给了玛格洛尔承诺的食物。几分钟后，小贩推着车消失在了视线外，给流浪者留下面包、奶酪和一件衣服，这是第一纪元末期以来他吃过的最好的食物了，于是他尽可能地合理分配。

品尝诸如面包奶酪此类美食的问题是，身体会逐渐开始产生渴望。

几天以后，流浪者找到了一个装满食物的木箱。一定是某艘船丢失的货物，不知为何，海水并没有腐蚀里面装的东西。

大海的低语这些天变得更大声了，它开始告诉玛格洛尔这些年来他渴望得知的消息，诸如“你的亲族西渡了”或“船都开走了”。  
更多的时候，大海召唤他“回家”。  
玛格洛尔不知道他该如何处理这些信息。他可以试着徒步穿越大陆，远离海岸，但他爱着大海，尽管她时不时地令他心惊。这儿是他的家，所以他并不理解这些劝诱。他所在的地方就是他的家，其余那些他称之为家的地方，要么沉没在海底，要么遥不可及。也许大海在呼唤他投向自己的怀抱？但他不像他哥哥那样勇敢。他恐惧死亡。自从他最后一次想到他的家族，他殒落的家族，已经过去了多长时间？

几周以后，玛格洛尔走进海里，来清理他的头发和基础卫生，但是海浪有着别的打算。从外面看，海浪并不湍急，却足以把他冲走。孤独的流浪者试着挣扎，却眼看着海岸消失在了视线里。他的包裹和衣服都在把他拖向海底，双唇已经尝到了海水的咸味。他想要尖叫、哭喊、抽泣，他不想死。海水从口中灌入，使他惊慌失措。他曾爱着大海，如今她却试图杀死他。这真是悲苦的一生。  
就在他生命之光行将熄灭之时，有人抓住他并把他拖了起来，强有力的手拽住了他。玛格洛尔已经没有了力气，任由这一切发生。  
“他还活着。“一个声音说道。  
“是的，”一个女人回答，她耳语道：“我从没想过还能再次见到他。”  
恐惧又一次弥漫在他的心头。这些精灵认识他。他蜷起腿，试图把自己缩得更小，同时紧闭着眼，希望这些人不要太快对他实施惩罚。  
一个重物压在了他身上，玛格洛尔几乎要为这种残忍而哭泣了。他们想要他四肢健全地面临处决吗？  
“我们得脱掉他这些湿衣服，”女人说，“他快冻死了。”  
“我不想为他带来更多窘迫，”男人回答道。为什么他的声音这么熟悉？  
“埃尔隆德，你是个医者。他正在打哆嗦，快把他的湿衣服脱掉，不然他会冻死的。”  
有人在他旁边蹲下。玛格洛尔把膝盖抬得更高，试图遮住脸。  
“Ada，拜托了，我得把你烘干。没人会伤害你，你能让我帮个忙吗？”  
玛格洛尔睁开了眼。  
首先映入眼帘的是白色的木板，他在一艘白漆的船上，他只知道帖勒瑞会造这种船。难道他回到过去了？肯定不是。接着他意识到了事情的经过。急流把他带到了一艘西渡的船上，一艘开往维林诺的船，那个他不被允许涉足的地方。  
一张关切的脸出现在视线中。是一个深棕色头发的精灵，既不年轻也不衰老，有着优雅的灰色眼睛。他的耳朵比通常所见的更圆一点，不过谁知道那些更年轻的精灵们都长成了什么样？  
“Ada？”  
谁会叫他父亲？玛格洛尔从未生养过任何孩子，接着他记起了那对偷来的双胞胎。  
埃尔隆德？他震惊地睁大了眼睛，接着就被愉快而安宁的黑暗所吞没。

多年以后，玛格洛尔在祥和的维林诺独自去往海岸。这是他的儿子首次允许他在没有监督的情况下散步，他认为他已经痊愈，并好得多了。玛格洛尔对此很高兴。  
那天大海很平静，一股轻微的暖流涌过他的双腿。  
“谢谢你。”玛格洛尔对海水说。他知道自己在感谢谁，他在感谢维拉和海洋的迈雅，是他们允许他来到维林诺，也是他们把他带到了一个新家。  
大海依然缄默，但他的信息已经被接收了。玛格洛尔放声高歌，他知道海洋的生灵在倾听。


End file.
